


Elvhen Language (Used in Where Is My Reflection)

by Faded_for_Her



Series: Where Is My Reflection [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Elvhen Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_for_Her/pseuds/Faded_for_Her
Summary: A compilation of all of the Elvhen used in my series 'Where Is My Reflection' that I have supplied translations for.





	Elvhen Language (Used in Where Is My Reflection)

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to use Elvhen in my series, but I had issues with some of the already existing sources....and I'll leave that at that. But I still needed the language, so I decided to start working on it for myself and my story, working off of canon as a base. 
> 
> This Elvhen is not 100% canon-compliant, and I've definitely worked on fitting it in with my story world, specifically, so this isn't really a good source if you're looking for Elvhen to use in your own story. However, if that doesn't bother you and you still want to use it, you can as long as you credit me. 
> 
> But anyway, I've added everything here that I've used in the story, with the exclusion of words and phrases that I haven't translated in the footnotes for plot reasons. It's not much at the moment, but I will continue to add once more appears in the story.
> 
> [Just as a warning, as I am still working with this language, anything here is subject to change. I'm especially still working on grammar, so that may definitely change in the future.]

**Phrases**

  * Aneth Ar'a - Informal greeting
  * Banal'hanis - Equivalent to "what in the hell/what the hell"
  * Banal'ras - Shadow
  * Dareth Shiral - Safe journey; goodbye
  * Fenedhis - Wolf shit, a curse
  * Ir Abelas - I'm sorry
  * Ma Serannas - Thank you



* * *

 

**Nouns**

  * Aravel - Dalish landship
  * Da'len - Endearment, "child" or "little one."
  * Da'len'en - Children; Apprentices
  * Durgen'len - Dwarves
  * Hahren - Elder
  * Lethallan - Kin
  * Lethallin - Kin
  * Numin - Tears
  * Revas - Freedom
  * Vhenan - Heart



* * *

 

**Verbs**

  * Hamin - Rest; Relax; Sheath your blade



* * *

 

**Names**

  * Tarasyl'an Te'las - Skyhold




End file.
